Nuala and Nuada: Before the clash
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: This is a story about the time before the movie/story "The golden army" and Nuala and Nuada's past made up by me.


"Nuada!" I turned around when I heard my name and smiled when I saw Nuala came running forward me.  
"Watch it, or you will tri…" I didn't get any further before she tripped at her dress. I ran forward her and catch her before she fell down in the ground. But as a payment for that I was the one lying with my back at the ground.  
"Oh dear! Are you okay, brother?" She said worried and placed her hands at my cheeks and I smiled.  
"Never felt better. Haven I told you that you shouldn't run when you are wearing such a long dress? You will hit yourself one day." She smiled.  
"I know, but I just can't stop myself from running to you when I see you." I smiled again and moved some hair from her face before I sat up, with a hand around her waist.  
"Why were you in such hurry, sister?"  
"Father told me to get you." She said and laid her chin against my shoulder. "I don't know what he wants though." I nod and looked up at the castle.  
"I should go then, so that he doesn't punish you again for being slow in getting me." She looked at me and I meet her eyes with a smile. "Don't worry, I do bear with the pain and would take all of it if I could." She smiled and hugged me.  
"You can't take it all, brother. I will do my best just like you always do."  
"What do you mean?" I wondered.  
"I know that you are blocking the link when father hurts you instead of me." I froze and pulled my hand through her hair.  
"Promise me you won't do the same thing, Nuala. Please promise me that you will let me bear your burden with you."  
"Will you promise to do the same then?" She asked.  
"If the punishment isn't too hard, then I can promise." She straightened her back and looked me in my eyes with a stubborn gaze and I smiled. "You won't get much more than that, sister. I won't teach you how to hide your pain or show you how I do. I don't want you to hide it from me."  
"Nuada! Nuala! Hurry up, the king is starting to lose his patience." We both looked at the man which stood father closest who now came running for us.  
"Both of us?" We said in chore and he nod.  
"But father didn't say that I was supposed to follow." Nuala said confused.  
"Well, he want's both of you now at least." My face went blank. What would he do now? What was he up to this time?  
"Very well." Nuala looked at me. "We better get going then or this could end in a unpleasant situation." She nod, we rose from the ground and followed him in.

"Stop it, father!" I screamed and looked terrified at Nuala. I felt dizzy since she was hit unconscious by the guards. I tried to get free from those guards holding me but they held me to hard. "What do you want from me?!" Father rose his chin.  
"You loyalty and that you stop act as you wish. Act like a prince! I prince would never do as you did to catch Nuala! You are a prince Nuada! You can't just get dirty like that!" I glared at him and felt the anger boil.  
"But a brother does! She is my twin no matter what you say!" I looked at Nuala when he raised his hand and saw a guard pointing a knife against her throat as a warning.  
"Did you say something, son?" I looked back at father.  
"No, but I will not forget what you have done today. The fact that you used her, hurt her and raise your hand against her to tame me." Father smiled.  
"Do as you wish, son."

I sat by her bed and looked at her face as I waited for her to open her eyes so I could apologize. She got hurt because of me.  
"You should wash her wound, my lord." I was just about to pull out a dagger when I saw who it was: The servant that took care of Nuala. I sat down at the chair again and looked at my sister.  
"I have no idea how to treat wounds, just how to create them." I heard how she giggled and collected something. I looked at the bowl of water when she held it forward me with a smile.  
"Dip the cloth in the water, squeeze out the water and then carefully wash away the blood and the dirt." I nod, did as she had told me, rose from the chair and walked over to Nuala and washed the wound at her head. When I was done she opened her eyes and smiled at me.  
"Hello." I whispered.  
"Hello." She whispered back. I laid the cloth in the water again and looked back at Nuala.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A little bit dizzy, but that's all." I nod and sat down at the edge of the bed.  
"I'm sorry. This happened because of…" I stopped when she laid a hand at my cheek. I looked her in the eyes and then laid my hand over hers.  
"It's okay. You didn't know more than me.  
"But…"  
"No but, brother." She smiled. I sighed and laid down my head at her chest. She pulled her hands through my hair and I closed my eyes. "It's okay, I promise. I could see that this would come someday. He hasn't looked too pleased about your actions with me."  
"Why does he need to be pleased?"  
"He is our father, Nuada. He is trying to raise you to a crown prince. You have some years left but he won't just sit back and look if you don't be as he wants. I guess." I looked up at her face.  
"Does he have plans for you?" She shrugged.  
"I don't know. For now it's just that I exist and no more. I'm heavily guarded since I'm someone who can get you killed because of the bond, the link." I nod. This wasn't fare. He treated her bad and didn't let me treat her better then he does. She is guarded like a diamond when she should be free from that. I came up with an idea that would make her able to be free, even if it's just for a short time. I sat up and looked at the servant.  
"Could you cover for us in some hours?" I wondered.  
"Like that you went out on something?" I nod. "Well, I could tell them that you took your sister to the sea and wanted to stay there if that's where you will take her." I nod with a smile. "But what do I do about the guards?"  
"Nuada?" I looked at Nuala with a smile.  
"Just tell him that we went out on an unexpected journey. I will take the responsibility for this when we come back." I looked at the servant who nod with a smile and hurried to her closet.  
"Nuada, where will we go?" Nuala wondered and I looked at her with a smile.  
"Through the village, up in the mountains and to the sea." Her face shined up as she heard that and nod happily. Her smile made me smile back at her.

I looked up and at the wall in front of me. Memories… I wonder what had happen to Nuala. I rose from the ground, walked over to the stone wall and pulled my fingers over the painting we had done at the cave wall here by the sea that day. When father had got to know I was the one who took Nuala with me that day and without guards he had separated us permanently. I'm free to move around at our land but I have no idea where Nuala is after that day and it was nine-hundred years ago today. I looked out at the sea and let my hand fall.  
"I will not forget the fact that you used her, hurt her and raise your hand against her to tame me, to hurt me, to hurt her and locked her in because of me. I will find my sister if I so need to wake the golden army up again! I will find her and free her from you once and for all!"

* * *

This story will basically be about Nuada and Nuala before the movie Hellboy: The golden army starts. But I will also, I have planned at least, that we also will follow the siblings until Nuala kills herself and Nuada to save the others. But it won't be like in the movie. ;)  
**Would love to know what you think about this first chapter and please note that I probably wont write regularly, I will write when I get inspiration. :)**


End file.
